


what’s for dinner (i hope it’s me)

by smallorbits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallorbits/pseuds/smallorbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire!au. baekhyun wants kyungsoo to eat him. no seriously, why won’t kyungsoo eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what’s for dinner (i hope it’s me)

It was a mistake from the beginning, letting Baekhyun find out his real identity.  
  
That fateful night, Kyungsoo had gone an entire week without feeding and while he usually preferred to sip on a nice, classy glass of red blood (especially A positive because that’s how his life is, A plus), he was running short on supplies. There was a multi-car pileup at the intersection and the hospital was running low on blood bags, so a trip to the hospital had resulted in an apologetic Yixing and empty hands.  
  
With no options on hand, Kyungsoo was forced to do what he absolutely hated– hunt. It's hard being a vampire in 21st century Seoul, and yet in some ways, it's easier than ever. Seoul is full of nooks and crannies and dark alleys just waiting for young, unsuspecting prey to wander into. But those are options for truly desperate times. Kyungsoo just had to do what any other modern day vampire did and hit the clubs.  
  
Gangnam is a haven for vampires but Kyungsoo much prefers the nitty gritty, laidback scene of Hongdae. In the Gangnam clubs, the smell of expensive perfume is always cloying and the eyes of the people frequenting the clubs often flick down to the limited edition watch on his wrist before looking up to meet his own gaze. Kyungsoo can lose himself in NB2 easily, confident that everyone there is just there to dance, or hook up if one got lucky. For a creature that survives by feeding on prey, staying inconspicuous is exactly what he needs.  
  
Besides, the flecks of gold were starting to appear in his eyes from the thirst and the dimly lit dance floors of Hongdae were much more welcoming than flashy Gangnam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had cornered a pretty young vixen who moved her hips like sin and had the sultriest gaze. Kyungsoo licked his lips and gently pushed the girl’s hair behind her ear and had just unleashed his fangs when a short man cut in abruptly and bumped the disgruntled girl away.  
  
“Mind if I cut in? I’m Baekhyun.”  
  
In the dark light, Kyungsoo could only make out thick eyeliner and a bright grin. He was completely caught off guard and couldn’t shield his fangs in time and he knew he was in trouble when Baekhyun gasped.  
  
“You’re-”  
  
Kyungsoo slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, but not quick enough to muffle the next words, “-vampire.”  
  
Completely panicked, Kyungsoo did the only thing he could think of and pierced Baekyun’s neck with his fangs. Over the years, vampires have evolved so that the act of sucking blood was pleasurable for both the victim and the vampire. If the victim was willing, having their blood sucked was an act more intimate than sex itself, but if the victim was caught unaware, all their memories of having met the vampires would vanish, keeping the vampire’s identity safe.  
  
The minute his fangs broke skin, Baekhyun let out a moan so loud, it was almost heard over the thumping music. A heavy scent invaded Kyungsoo’s sense, so intense and alluring that Kyungsoo’s knees almost buckled. He didn’t know whether it was the long period without feeding or if it was just Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo’s usual self-restraint snapped. He dug his fangs deeper into Baekhyun, lapping at the wound eagerly as Baekhyun writhed in his arms. Never had he felt such heat coursing through his veins, Baekhyun’s blood sweet and bursting on his tongue. He lost control, not stopping until Baekhyun cried out one last time and went limped in his arm. The front of his pants was slick. Baekhyun had come in his pants and promptly passed out.  
  
He left the boy lying limp on the sidewalk and was racked with guilt the minute he got home but when he went back to look for Baekhyun, he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
For days after, Kyungsoo checked the newspapers religiously but there was no news of a boy found drained of his blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Contrary to common belief, vampires are not allergic to sun. Well, maybe Chanyeol is, but Chanyeol is allergic to everything, including O-positive blood.  
  
Kyungsoo leads a rather normal life as the head barista of the famed EXO cafe. In fact, Kyungsoo is quite a (and Kyungsoo snorts appreciatively to himself) bloody genius with coffee. He has a nose for sniffing out the best beans and a natural talent at making pretty swirls and art with foam.  
  
Kyungsoo is adding the fourth shot to the customer’s coffee when he spots the little tuff of hair popping around outside the window. Kyungsoo feels an increasing sense of doom as he prays fervently for his eyes to be playing tricks on him.  
  
_Hi,_ Baekhyun mouths, waving his hands excitedly.  
  
Crap. On the bright side, Baekhyun is _alive_. On the other hand, holy shit. But maybe it’s okay, Kyungsoo reassures himself. Victims have their memories erased after a feeding.  
  
“I would like a mocha with two sugars and whipped cream to go,” Baekhyun says brightly once he has bounced up to the counter. “Oh, and please eat me.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s hand slips from where he was setting the coffee cup onto the machine, the thankfully paper cup falling soundlessly to the floor. “Excuse me?” Also, that much sugar can’t be good for such a small person, not that Kyungsoo can judge height-wise.  
  
Baekhyun stares straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Do Kyungsoo-” Kyungsoo covers his name tag too late. “Eat me.”  
  
“Are you insane?” Kyungsoo looks around and sees no one else around them, the cafe empty in the slump between lunch hour and tea. He lowers his voice all the same, “ I’m a _monster._ ”  
  
“Yes, you are the most amazing creature I have ever seen,” Baekhyun breathes out, stars practically lighting up his eyes.  
  
Kyungsoo preens a little at that but he remembers that oops, he has a problem on his hands. “No. Go away and if you mention this to anyone I will murder you and drain your blood.”  
  
Baekhyun sucks in his breath shakily, like he’s almost anticipating it. “O-okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next two hours until the end of his shift, Kyungsoo can't explain to his boss why Baekhyun follows him around whispering, "Eat me. Please."  
  
Minseok raises his eyebrow when Baekhyun whispers particularly loudly, "Kyungsoo, I'm DELECTABLE. EAT ME."  
  
"You'd uh, better eat him," Minseok says with thinly veiled amusement. "He seems to really want it."  
  
If Kyungsoo had a functioning bloodstream, he would've blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things are quiet for a bit, and by a bit, Kyungsoo means a day, because Baekhyun thankfully stays away for the next shift and Kyungsoo gets to peacefully drown in the smell of coffee and nibble on red velvet cupcakes (injected with a shot of blood).  
  
All is good.  
  
Until Baekhyun shows up with a banner and bad poetry.  
  
  


HE GOES BY THE NAME OF KYUNGSOO  
SO CUTE I JUST WANT TO SUE  
I’M YOURS FOR TAKING  
SO EAT ME PLEASE EAT ME

  
  
“That’s an interesting… giraffe,” Minseok comments, fingers brushing over the yellow thing on Baekhyun’s poster.  
  
“It’s a bat,” Baekhyun corrects cheerfully. “Cause’ you know, Kyungsoo is-”  
  
“Batshit insane!” Kyungsoo cuts in quickly. His laugh must sound hysterical because Minseok nods like this explains everything.  
  
He leans in close and lowers his voice so that only Baekhyun can hear, “Baekhyun, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m equipped with superhuman strength and can easily snap your neck.”  
  
“That’s so-” Baekhyun widens his eyes.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles smugly. Finally, he has gotten through Baekhyun’s thick little skull.  
  
“Cool!”  
  
Minseok flutters over, mop in one hand and two cups in another. “Kyungsoo, please don’t bang your head against the coffee machine. We need it for our business.”  
  
  
  
  
  
"RAVISH ME O FEARFUL ONE" Baekhyun shouts loudly the next day as he runs into the cafe, spreading his arms akimbo. Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose in distaste.  
  
Minseok mutters something about young people and their uncontrollable hormones but takes it all in stride. He walks behind the counter and bumps into something. Looking down, he finds Kyungsoo hunched pitifully out of view.  
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun beams. “Where’s Kyungsoo!”  
  
“I’m not here,” Kyungsoo whispers desperately, tugging at Minseok’s apron.  
  
“Kyungsoo will be out in a bit,” Minseok says soothingly to Baekhyun, “Why don’t you take a seat and Kyungsoo will attend to you in a moment?”  
  
“Don’t encourage him,” Kyungsoo hisses.  
  
Too bad Baekhyun is encouraged. He's relentless and like a dog with a bone, turning up day after day in tshirts and cardboard signs screaming EAT ME. Instead of attracting a lawsuit for public indecency like Kyungsoo feared he would, the customers somehow find him adorable and start supporting his cause.  
  
  
  
When Kyungsoo takes the order of a friendly granny, his favourite regular, she pats his arm and tells him kindly, "You make that nice young man your dinner. Not many boys go for such traditional methods of courtship these days."  
  
Kyungsoo looks at where Baekhyun is spraying the finishing touches of edible glitter onto his three tier cake with a figurine that looks suspiciously like Baekhyun covered in lollipops and wonders what the granny means by traditional.  
  
"No outside food aloud," Minseok says to Baekhyun, pointing at the sign on the wall.  
  
"I'm food too and I'm allowed here," Baekhyun argues.  
  
Minseok does not understand but he still turns down Kyungsoo's desperate pleas to "Yes, kick Baekhyun out! File a restraining order!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok is a saint but even an angel has his limits.  
  
On the second week, Baekhyun blows bubbles into his iced chocolate and giggles at barista Minseok. "Does this count as annoying?"  
  
"Kyungsoo," Minseok grits out. "I don't know what's happening but if you don't eat him I will personally strangle the kid."  
  
"I'll hold him down and you grab his neck," Kyungsoo says seriously, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Is it because my blinding youth makes you sad about your immortality?" Baekhyun asks earnestly. "Or are you afraid of ruining my good looks?"  
  
Minseok shakes his head. "Kyungsoo, please don't kill him in my cafe. It is bad for business."  
  
  
  
  
  
The truth is, it's not that Kyungsoo doesn't want to ah, _eat_ Baekhyun. When Kyungsoo closes his eyes, all he sees is Baekhyun’s smile and the span of Baekhyun’s neck. He's woken up a few nights in a row gasping about the little whirlwind of enthusiasm. It's just that Baekhyun smells so strongly of want that it drives Kyungsoo insane. He remembers the taste of Baekhyun all too clearly and he’s afraid he’ll lose control again.  
  
It’s vampire legend, how some vampires will find a soul bond and chance upon a human with blood so delicious that they can’t think straight. Some speculate that it’s a way of allowing vampires a chance at love and expand their clan with conversion while others say it’s the ultimate punishment, for a vampire to fall in love with his food.  
  
He's only seen it happen to his friend, Sehun, before, a nice chap who might have been on the pasty side. Sehun, the poor man, was changed when he was 17, dooming him in an eternity in high school, which was an idea worse than hell. Their love story has since spawned a bestselling trilogy, although Chanyeol always complains about himself being unfairly represented because the werewolf community is actually ferocious and scary. What do you _mean_ Jongi- uh, the girl uses him as a heater to survive the cold. And how could Chan- I mean, the werewolf imprint on an infant? The sparkles were Chanyeol's idea, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are rumours among the cafe staff about how Minseok was the three year defending champion of a highly illegal underground fighting ring before he decided to make a more honest form of living. Kyungsoo never believed it because he's never even seen the smile so much as drop off Minseok's face. Minseok is the most pleasant person he's ever met, the kind that would use a piece of scrap paper to move an ant from the counter to the pavement outside.  
  
It’s testament to how annoying Baekhyun actually is when Kyungsoo shows up at work and is promptly shoved into the food storeroom. Baekhyun is already sitting by the sack of flour, mouth full with cookies.  
  
"You know what, knock yourself out." Minseok looks awfully menacing for a guy so small.  
  
"Sir, I'm sure this is a violation of the health code-" Kyungsoo attempts to argue.  
  
" _He_ is a violation to my mental health," Minseok half screams, to which Baekhyun flashes a happy V sign with his fingers. This time, Minseok actually screams and then the door is slammed shut in their faces.  
  
"So," Baekhyun chirps, brushing cookie crumbs off his mouth and chest. Kyungsoo tries really hard not to look at his long fingers.  
  
“Do you even understand what you’re doing?” Kyungsoo growls, taking a step closer to Baekhyun. If he can’t shake Baekhyun off, maybe he can intimidate him, make Baekhyun see what a truly despicable creature is. He crouches down until he’s hovering over Baekhyun’s sitting form, encasing Baekhyun in a shadow of darkness. With the light so low, Baekhyun can surely see the specks of gold in Kyungsoo’s eyes and the sharp, deadly fangs. Any normal person would have been peeing their pants in horror by now so Kyungsoo waits for the inevitable scream. _Monster._  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun says instead, echoing what he said a few days back. He leans back against the shelf and smiles at Kyungsoo, not his signature toothpaste worthy smile, but a soft barely there quirk, like he’s taking Kyungsoo in and appreciating his everything. It's so unlike any other reaction Kyungsoo has ever gotten that he's mesmerised.  
  
Kyungsoo is at the top of the food chain. His kind listens to no one. But when Baekhyun cocks his head and says, “hey, come here,” Kyungsoo does.  
  
At the first touch of their lips, Kyungsoo swears he hears the roar of blood in his ears, paired with the rapid beating of their- of Baekhyun’s heart. He imagines the swirling of blood through Baekhyun’s veins, through his own veins, and he feels so alive. Baekhyun is sin, desire; he’s a drug, sweet, delicious, and so tempting.  
  
This is a faint shadow of any feeding he has before because he isn’t even puncturing Baekhyun’s neck this time, but he’s tasting more of Baekhyun than he can handle. Baekhyun returns his kiss with equal fervour, mouthing hungrily at Kyungsoo until their mouths are slick and lips swollen.  
  
“Wow,” Kyungsoo breathes out when they finally break apart for air, Baekhyun’s little gasps no longer bearable for Kyungsoo to hear.  
  
Baekhyun’s hands are fisted in Kyungsoo’s collar like he’s grabbing onto a lifeline. He’s in the perfect position to crane his head up to press a small kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose, grinning when the vampire pulls away in embarrassment. “You can actually eat me,” Baekhyun says cheekily, baring his neck for Kyungsoo.  
  
It takes all of Kyungsoo’s self-restraint not to bite Baekhyun’s head off. He settles for painting Baekhyun’s neck with purple bruises instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you decent? I'm coming in!"  
  
Minseok bursts in, hands over his eyes. "Okay there, cowboys. I didn't actually mean for you to eat him. Should I replace the bag of potatoes? Give this whole storeroom a bleaching?"  
  
Kyungsoo snarls, showing just enough teeth for a fang to glisten menacingly. “Go away, boss.”  
  
Minseok widens his eyes and takes a step back slowly. “Uh, I’ll just leave you to it.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t have a heart, but when he looks at Baekhyun cradled in his arms, he thinks he might feel his heart skip a beat.  
  
  
  
 _  
end.  
_  



End file.
